


Nowhere to Hide

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: Just a small personal bit of writing for one of my DnD characters I recently played.All comments and kudos are appreciated :)





	Nowhere to Hide

It happened too fast. A beating heart, still in an instance after being blessed by her God. This was not the plan. This was not the promise she made. Her soul, fighting for freedom, longing to return to her body, but it was not destiny. She wanted to save him, she wanted a life with him, with her, she just wanted to escape this mess.

Roshi inhaled a sharp breath, the empty, dark room swallowing her senses as she tried to piece together where she was. The silence was broken by the muffled voices of those she knew. Her head twitched to one side, glancing over her shoulder before she turned fully, walking towards the window of her prison, the battlefield she stood on moments ago before her. Gently, she pressed her fingers to the mirror, cold to the touch but she ignored it. Her gaze shifted to Raven as she watched Tskui approach him and he was risen once more, Roshi exhaling a sigh of relief. Though his scream, his scream engulfed her darkened cell, eyes squeezing shut, hands clasping over her head as his cries attacked every inch of her, falling to her knees, beginning to sob into her hands. "Raven..." She choked out through heavy weeping, "Oh Raven I'm so sorry." She continued, looking up once again to watch the battle. How the hell did this happen to her, why her? She trusted her God, she longed to be back out there. Her eyes caught with Tskui who smiled hopefully at her. Roshi was lost, a simple, helpless gaze in her soft purple eyes, no emotion on her greenish lips as her eyes met with her knees again. A burning sensation crept over her as she dared to look at her own corpse, grasping her arm where the acid how now dribbled, watching her own flesh begin to slip so easily from the bone. She did not blame her murderer, she blamed him. The bastard behind all of this to whom she was now a prisoner. Unable to look on Roshi turned, curling her knees to her chest. She felt weak, alone and exhausted. As the battle continued on, Roshi sat staring at the wall opposite her, blocking out their voices as she sat in utter silence. "This is it." Roshi whispered. "I got this far and this is it." She got to her feet, walking to the other end of the room, facing the mirror. "This can't be it." Anger crept into her tone, her eyes narrowing. "This can't be fucking it." Her hands became fists as she threw herself full force at the mirror but to no avail, hitting the floor of the room, slamming her fist into the floor beneath her. "Beshaba please, you can't fucking leave me here! I followed your teachings, I did as you asked, I created the accidents, I played out the mishaps, I went through hell and back for a happy fucking ending!" Roshi snarled into the emptiness, getting to her feet and slamming her hands against the wall of the room. "Where the fuck is my happy ending that you promised?! What happens to the promise I fucking made?! I can't, I can't keep.."

The words were cut off by the sudden stop of commotion. Roshi marched over to her viewpoint, staring out into the room with horror on her face. Jareth. She watched him crumple to the floor, his form beginning to crumble into ice, hitting the ground. She gasped, covering her mouth as if someone would hear, as if Jareth would hear. That left her murderer, who she swore would save herself and her companion. She chose death. An honourable one at that. Roshi looked to see Raven, Tskui and the two bastards behind this plot discussing something. She turned again, she didn't want to see what would happen. 

Agony swallowed her mind, her vision going star white, a scream most deafening erupting from her throat as she gripped her face, panting heavily as she collapsed into a state of paralysis, beginning to scratch at her own features to rid of this pain if she could. She drew her hands away, they were stained with crimson and she rose momentarily, her form stumbling back to hit the mirror before she faced the battlefield once more, letting out another horrific scream. As she dropped to her knees once more, Roshi watched in pure torture as Jinx mutilated her face, eyes flickering momentarily to Raven and Tskui, who, though remained strong, could see the pain in their eyes. They did not meet her eyes in the mirror, they just watched, tears spilling down Raven's cheeks once more, the whole room in a deathly silence. 

Roshi remained staring out as the living vanished from the room, eyes fixated on her destroyed corpse, which began to pool with the Jareth and her murderer. "They'll come back for me.." She muttered out, allowing tears to drop onto the floor. "They'll come back for me, right?" She doubted, recoiling as dribbles of blood began to streak down her nose and drip onto the floor. "Please come back for me..." She sniffled, wiping her tears away and inhaling a breath to calm herself. "I don't want to be alone."


End file.
